1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a chip substrate and a method for manufacturing thereof, more particularly to a chip substrate having a lens insert.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for a chip mounting on a chip substrate, a space has been produced on the upper surface of the chip substrate by using mechanical machining or chemical etching. In other words, a manufacturing method using the process of forming a mounting space by etching the upper portion of an unprocessed rectangular shaped metal substrate has been disclosed in Korean Patent Registration Gazette as a Korean Pat. No. 0986211.
Further, for mounting an optical device such as a UV device or an LED, a space having a downwardly narrowing taper has been formed for enhancing optical reflection capability. After forming such a space, a chip is mounted, and when sealing the mounting space, a lens was formed, thereby increasing the optical efficiency.
At this time, in forming a lens, since the produced space for mounting forms a circular shape when viewed from the top of the chip substrate, accordingly the shape of the lens was formed to be a circular shape corresponding thereto.
However, there have been difficulties in manufacturing process for precision machining of the lens into a circular form compare with machining of the lens comprising straight lines in a rectangle or a triangle.